The March
The March is the fourth studio album by American metalcore band Unearth. The album was released on October 14, 2008, through Metal Blade Records. The album is a concept album and has a theme of "symbolizing both the evil and hopeful sides of humanity." This is also their only album with drummer Derek Kerswill Album information The album is a concept album as it represents both the evil and the hopeful sides of humanity. Lead singer Trevor Phipps discusses this idea: "The Evil: With the constant balancing act of power within government, religion and our financial institutions, there lies the chance of those most hungry for power to alter and restrict our freedoms for their gain. The Hopeful: This represents the faith in mankind as the most powerful force on the planet. If we come together and do not fight over religion, class and borders then we hold the key to a peaceful world. There are two possible futures in store; either a March of power and greed or a March of a unified human race." -Trevor Phipps The album was produced by Adam Dutkiewicz of Killswitch Engage, who had also worked the bands previous albums, The Stings of Conscience and The Oncoming Storm. A version of the song, "The Chosen" originally appeared on the Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters soundtrack. The album art was designed by Sons of Nero. The album debuted at #45 on the Billboard Top 200 chart with first week sales of just under 11,000 copies. Billboard later showed that "The March", as of early 2009, has sold over 100,000 units worldwide. The song "Grave of Opportunity" is available as a free downloadable track for the popular console game Guitar Hero World Tour. Also "We Are Not Anonymous" served as a downloadable content for the Rock Band series on the Rock Band Network Store for 160 Microsoft Points (Xbox Live) Track listing # "My Will Be Done" - 3:37 # "Hail the Shrine" - 3:58 # "Crow Killer" - 3:17 # "Grave of Opportunity" - 3:53 # "We Are Not Anonymous" - 3:04 # "The March" - 3:29 # "Cutman" - 3:12 # "The Chosen" - 3:53 # "Letting Go" - 4:43 # "Truth or Consequence" - 4:10 # "Our Callous Skin" (special edition bonus track) - 10:15 *Track 11 fades at 3:12, followed by silence until 3:40 at which point white noise can be heard, which then slowly fades in and becomes increasingly louder. Finally, the white noise stops abruptly and a hidden track entitled "Silence Caught the Stubborn Tongue" begins at 5:41,which continues, for the remainder of the album. On the original North American release, the hidden track follows Truth or Consequences (Track 10). Special Edition A "Special Edition" of the album (with slip cover) was released on Nov 10th, 2009. It includes a bonus DVD, which is over 80 minutes long. It contains 3 documentaries, 4 live videos, 3 official music videos, and 5 webisodes (originally streamed online during the album's recording). As a special promotion by Metal Blade Records, those who pre-ordered the album would receive an autographed copy (while supplies lasted). Bonus DVD contents * The Documentaries :: "Making The March" :: "The Three Day March" :: "Gig Life" 2009 * The Videos :: - Live at Wacken 2008 - :: "This Glorious Nightmare :: "My Heart Bleeds No Longer" :: "Black Hearts Now Reign" :: "The Great Dividers" :: "My Will Be Done" (Music Video) :: "Grave Of Opportunity (Music Video) :: "Crowkiller" (Music Video) * Webisodes :: Preproduction with Adam D (Part 1) :: Preproduction with Adam D (Part 2) :: Recording Guitars :: Recording Vocals :: Recording Back Up Vocals with Norma Jean Personnel ;Unearth * Trevor Phipps – vocals * Buz McGrath – guitar * Ken Susi – guitar/vocals * John Maggard – bass/vocals * Derek Kerswill – drums ;Production * Andy Sneap - mixing, mastering * Adam Dutkiewicz - producing * Cory Brandan, Scottie Henry, Chris Day, and Jake Schultz of Norma Jean - backing vocals on "We Are Not Anonymous" * Sons of Nero - artwork Category:Albums Category:2008 albums